


Silent Scream

by BronzeDragon13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Gavin Reed Redemption, Past Child Abuse, Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeDragon13/pseuds/BronzeDragon13
Summary: Connor has some skeletons in his closet. He's determined to make a life in Detroit...if his old one doesn't destroy him first.





	1. Apprehensive

**Author's Note:**

> Connor moves to Detroit. Hank gets a new partner. Josh discovers and gets a running buddy.

"You've got to be kidding!" Hank cried. Fowler looked unimpressed from across the desk, not seeming to give a fuck that Hank was annoyed, and he waited until the Lieutenant was done with his tantrum before continuing with his sentence. The bullpen was busy, as it always was, and Jeffrey had a bunch of things to get through before he could even consider going home. Hank, while he was one of the best guys that worked for the DPD, was sometimes stuck in his ways and that translated to him being a real pain in the ass when asked to change. 

"Do I look like I'm joking? We've been slammed with cases left and right, Hank, we need the extra hands. The Michigan force recommended this guy, said he picks up stuff quick and would be an asset to us. I know you're used to working solo, but I can't just throw this kid to wolves and you need another pair of eyes with amount of cases you've been getting." Fowler said. Hank shook his head, obviously displeased, but there was no way that he was changing his mind on this decision. 

"Well, since you seem to be set on this," Hank muttered after a moment. "What do you know about the newbie? Please tell me he isn't right out of the academy?" Fowler shuffled some papers around the desk before he found what he was looking for. Connor Stern, age 26, worked with the Michigan police force for the past four years. There were glowing recommendations on his work ethic, his ability to get cases investigated and closed, but he did have the comment that he was a bit withdrawn and tended to only make small talk if necessary. Still, Fowler was mildly impressed with the limited information. 

"He's got a good foundation to work on the force. But, I think his people skills outside of work could be improved on if his file is anything to go by. The kid is young so maybe he's just ambitious and pairing him with you might get him out of his shell." Hank rolled his eyes at that statement. Fowler let it go; Hank had been different since the car accident, he was colder, and trying to insinuate the idea that he may need help or companionship wasn't recieved well. 

"So, I'm going to be a babysitter? What the hell is this, Jeff?" And there went the last of his patience. 

"You know what, you can think of this as anything you fucking want, Hank. The reality is that our department is drowning in cases and this kid could help. And since no one in this fucking city seems to be chomping at the bit to join we need him. So, yes, you two are getting paired up, and yes, you will figure out a way to work together. You are the senior officer, Hank, you better show him the ropes or so help me god, I really will bench your ass." There was a glimmer of betrayal in Hank's eyes, but as quickly as it showed up, it disappeared. "Now, get out of my office. Connor will be here tomorrow, so get here early." Hank left his office in a huff, muttering under his breath, and Jeffrey let it go. Rubbing his face, he wondered what chaos he had just signed himself up for. 

XXX

Josh loved running. There was nothing better to do in his opinion. It was late morning, and it wasn't too hot out, so Josh slipped out of the apartment (waving goodbye to Simon and flipping off North), and found his way to the closest running trail. There weren't many people out, just a few moms with their kids and the occasional biker, and Josh put his headphones in and took off. Working nights seemed to pay off because Josh would lose this if he picked up a day job. So lost in his thoughts, Josh didn't notice the guy off the side tying his shoes or the fact that he was drifting towards him. The guy stood up just as Josh came by, causing the two of them to crash, hard, into one another. Instantly, Josh ripped out his headphones and scrambled up to his knees to check on the other person. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Josh cried. The guy, who was dressed in a similar fashion, gave him a small smile. "Are you ok? I swear, this is the last time I run with music! North is always going on about how I stop paying attention to things." 

"It's alright. I'm not hurt and I'm assuming you aren't either?" When Josh confirmed this the guy continued. "Though, your friend is probably right. Running with headphones is dangerous. You could be attacked or anything else and you wouldn't know until it was too late." At Josh's concerned expression he rushed to explain. "I'm a cop so I tend to think there is danger everywhere." Josh nodded, relaxed, and help him up. 

"Well that would make anyone jumpy." Josh stuck out his hand. "The name's Josh." The guy took a moment and then, slowly, gripped his hand. The other man wasn't much taller than him, and had some wicked brown eyes, and oh boy, this guy was totally Marcus's type. 

"I'm Connor." He said simply. The two decided to complete their run together, with Josh joking that he was safe because he had a cop next to him, and they set off. Slowly, he got some information out of Connor: he had worked as a police officer since he was 22 and just moved here to work with the Detroit Police Department. Josh told him he was a night securty guard at the local museum. When Josh mentioned how it had to be hard, moving states, and being away from family, Connor closed off. Josh didn't miss the small flinch that came with the question. All Connor said was that it was hard, he missed them all the time, but it was complicated. Trying to move past that, Josh suggested that they swap numbers so that they each could have a running buddy. Connor's pace wasn't too far off from his own, though at times, Josh felt that Connor was holding back. Connor agreed after a moment and they each plugged in their numbers. Eventually, Connor said goodbye, citing that he still needed to unpack his apartment, and Josh waved goodbye. When Connor was out of sight, he texted North. 

*You are not going to believe what just happened. Totally found a guy for Marcus!" 

XXX

Connor quietly slipped into the apartment. Even after years of living by himself, he still moved around as if she was here, as if any sound could set off another arguement or worse. The small array of boxes sat on a meager table, and once Connor was ashamed of the lack of possesions he owned; now, he was just glad that he had so few things. It made moving easier. Deciding to shower first, he dug around until he found clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Showers were still a tricky subject, and he double checked that the door was locked before placing the chair under the handle. He and Nines would take turns guarding the door, and when the younger boys came along they were taught the same thing. Never leave yourself alone for a long period of time in a small, enclosed space. He and Nines learned that the hard way. 

He had been thinking about his brothers often these past few days. Nines had told him to go, that they finally had their chance, and he would follow as soon as possible. Bryan had saved up enough to get a nice frame for the rare photo they had taken of the four of them and Collin had colored dozens of pictures for him. While Michigan would never be home, leaving his brothers behind had been painful. First night on the road driving to Detroit he had cried himself to sleep for the first time in years. However, Detroit had promise. 

Working with the DPD was a stroke of luck. Nines had told him that if he refused that he would make sure he regretted it, not that he would need to do anything, since Connor was hard enough on himself without anyone else pilling on. He had a good record, and his old supervisors had given him good recomendations. Marty, the old captain, had made him promise to be more social. Go out, make some friends, have fun. Connor wasn't sure how much fun he could have as a police officer, but he figured he could try. Maybe after things were over. 

Nines told him that he was coming as soon as he could. When he was finally here, then they could start to work on getting Bryan and Collin away from Amanda. Then, they would have to deal with Amanda. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach, and he pushed it away, not wanting to deal with an axiety attack. It had been a good morning, he had even met a (potential) friend. Amanda was miles away, and even if she did try anything, Nines wouldn't allow it. Some would say that Connor was ruthless at times, but Nines was the dangerous one. The only people he was soft and gentle for were his brothers and lord help you if you tried to hurt them. The first time Connor had been injured in the field and sent Nines into a tisy, and Connor was nearly smothered with the amount of care Nines gave him. It was nice, but Connor was unused to such acts of kindness, even by his brothers. Amanda had tried to keep them seperate, encourage them to rat each other out, to see one another as just another person to take down. 

Thankfully, it didn't work. Bryan was leaning more towards Nines personality, being stotic and reserved, while Collin was leaning more towards Connor's atributes. And Connor loved them fiercely. This seperation was only for a brief period and, hopefully, by the time that they were reunited, Amanda would be far, far away from them. Connor spent the day unpacking, going over the package that the DPD had sent to him, and fighting back the urge to call his brothers. Nines had warned against it; if he called the house, he couldn't be certain who would answer, and Amanda didn't know where he was at the current moment. So, he made sure everything was properly put away and then went grocery shopping. He kept his head down, another habit instilled by Amanda, and was back to the apartment an hour later. Not sure what else to do, Connor curled up on his couch, trying to convince himself to read the book he fished out of one of the boxes, but his brain wouldn't focus. 

It was a neverending cycle of thoughts: new job tomorrow, new people/threats to worry about, if his brothers were alright. 

And the most concerning one: how long did he have before Amanda found him?


	2. Befriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go to happy hour. Josh talks about Connor. Gavin being his usual dick-ish self.

Connor had been twirling his pen in his hand for several minutes, not taking in anything on his screen, trying to figure out how to go about asking his question. Across from him, Hank was visibly frustrated, hitting the keys with much harder force than needed, but that was just one of Hank's quirks. They had been working together for a couple of weeks now and so far all Connor could say for certain was that Hank...tolerated him. And that was a hard maybe. Connor was trying, though, and it was clear from everyone else in the building that Hank wasn't an easy person to work with. Still, here he was, making an effort, and all Hank could give him was thinly veiled threats and tons of sarcastic words. Nines would have stopped that instantly, but Connor was not his brother, and Nines wasn't here. So, he was going to be the bigger person, he was going to try (again) to make an effort to bond with Hank. 

He was an accomplished man, lots of successes, but he was a broken man. Connor could probably find out why, it wouldn't be hard, and he almost tried, then stopped at the last moment. He wanted to have Hank tell him about it. Connor knew how it felt to have some of your secrets laid bare for everyone to see. "What the hell are you thinking so hard about?" Connor startled in his chair, pen flying from his fingers onto the floor, and Gavin snorted at him as he moved away from his desk and off to the break room. Connor bit back his retort, it wasn't worth it, even if Connor hated people doing that to him. Gavin Reed was one of the other officers he worked with on a daily basis. He was a good cop, had a mouth that could go off on anything or anyone, and kept to himself while at work. It was more to the effect that Gavin didn't like people and other people didn't like Gavin. Not that Connor blamed them; Gavin could be an ass when he wanted to, which was often. 

"Would you like to do happy hour today?" Connor blurted out. Hank looked up, frowned, and then went back to his work. Connor bit his tongue so hard it bled. Fine, he had tried to be polite. He had tried to engage when it was appropriate, and knew that most of the animostity was on Hank's end. But, Connor was working here now, and like it or not, he needed this job more than he needed to sooth Hank's feelings. So, they would either find some common ground or Connor would lose his shit. Hank clicked a few more times on his computer. "When asked a question, the other party tends to give a response." Eyes narrowing for a moment, Connor continued. "However, based on your age, it wouldn't be surprising that your hearing is lacking. So, again, would you be interested in getting drinks sometime?" Hank's head jerked up, mouth open, and Chris, who was passing by, gaped at them. 

"What the hell?" Hank said. "Why would I want to do that?" Connor glared. He was tired, sore, and missing his brothers. The looming things that he needed to do, and then what he and Nines would need to do, bore down on him. All he wanted was his brothers back. And, instead, he was stuck with a stubborn partner in a city he didn't know with no allies. Not that he had any to begin with. "I don't know what I did to piss you off so much," Connor replied. "But, for the time being we have to work together. If you want it to be a purely work based partnership, so be it. In past experience, however, I've found that partners who actually get along tend to do better and their work improves. So, if you have any interest in that, then I'll be down the street later tonight if you want to grab a drink and chat." With that, Connor grabbed his stuff, all his work long since finished, and left. Chris gave him a wide berth and Gavin glared at him as he left. It was chilly outside, raining off and on all day, and Connor sneezed. 

The bar was small, not many people, and Connor found a spot away from the door and ordered a coffee. Despite be of age, Connor never drank. Nines did at times and Connor remembered that awful instance when Bryan got into stuff he shouldn't have at a party. He sipped at the beverage, people watching to amuse himself, and he let his mind wander. Three more days till he was off. Maybe he'd go running if the weather called for it. He was startled by someone sitting down next to him. Hank, who didn't even say hello, was flagging down the bartender. "Chris was surprised by the amount of sass you gave me. Didn't think someone that proper could do it." Connor shrugged. "So, here we are, getting drinks and shit." Connor nodded. "What, all out of words or something?" Connor fiddled with his mug. "No, I'm just suprised that you even showed up." Had he been looking he would have seen how Hank wilted a bit. 

"You called me out on being an ass. Figured that this was the least I could do." Hank grunted. Connor cracked a small smile. 

"Well, you aren't wrong." Connor looked away. "I just want us to work well together, getting to know one another seemed like a good place to start." Hank snorted. 

"It's been a long time since I've had a partner, so, bare with me, kid." Connor frowned a bit at the nickname. "But, it's better you yelled at me than Jeffrey, the guy's been a nightmare all week, claiming he would put me with Gavin if I didn't shape up." Connor smiled at that. Gavin didn't seem like the type to work with a partner. They talked about other things, Hank giving Connor basic city info, and Connor telling Hank he knew how to fix the keyboard problem he had been having. At one point Hank asked why he seemed so jumpy when Gavin came over. Connor shrugged and told him that he didn't like people sneaking up on him. Hank didn't buy it but he must have seen something in Connor's expression and didn't push. Grateful for that, Connor switched topics. They called it a night a couple hours later, since they both had to be in early, and Connor warned Hank that if he was late there would be more case files on his desk for him to type up. It wasn't a good breakthrough, but it was a start at least. 

XXX

"This is ridiculous." Marcus huffed as he bent over on his knees. Josh, how stopped running when he saw his friend was lagging behind, rolled his eyes and jogged back to him. "We haven't seen him all week." Josh shrugged. 

"He's a cop, Marcus, they don't have set schedules. This is the best chance we have of you meeting him out in the open." Marcus, who had given up on standing, sat down on the asphalt. 

"Don't you have his number?" Josh reddened at that, and Marcus would have hit him if he had the energy. He was not a runner and Carl had laughed at him for an hour the first day he came back from running with Josh. "Just, call him or something. I don't even know what he looks like." Josh say down next to him. 

"He's tall, not taller than you. Brown hair, brown eyes, and, um, he's you type Marcus. I can't put it into words, but this guy is so your type." Josh frowned for a moment. "I don't think calling him would be a good idea. He seemed suprised that I wanted to exchange numbers in the first place." Marcus wasn't sure what to say about that. 

"Maybe he was just shocked at meeting someone new so quickly." Josh shook his head. 

"Nah, man, it was something else. Like he hadn't even thought that I'd want to see him again. It could have just been nerves, I don't know, he just seemed...off." 

"Off? Like, unstable off?" Marcus asked. He was leary about anyone that North and Josh brought to his attention. Josh shook his head again. 

"No, off like he was sad or something." Josh shrugged and leaned back on his hands. "I don't know, Marcus, but I think you'd get along well with him." Marcus tapped the ground and thought about it for a few moments. It might be nice to meet someone new, even if it was just in a friend sense. He usually kept to his paintings and Carl had been pushing for him to go out more...

It wasn't as if he was signing his life away. And Josh did mention that the guy seemed like an overgrown puppy, was nice (nice enough to hang with Josh on his run), and he didn't give off any creeper vibes. "Text him, see if he wants to go on a hike this weekend." He blurted out. Josh grinned and fished out his phone. Josh typed in Connor's name, then described that he wanted to see if he was interested in going on a hike with he and Josh. His friend hit send and then they waited. Both of them decided to walk back to the car and Josh jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled, waving the screen so quick that Marcus couldn't read it. 

"He said sure!" Josh exclaimed. "As long as no cases come up he's in." Josh smirked at him. "You need to come running with me all week. With your current stamina level, Connor's gonna leave you behind with no problem. And a hair cut, maybe a new pair of boots, you know what, I'll just send you off with North." Nodding to himself, Josh started to text North and Marcus groaned. 

"It's just hiking, Josh."

"No, it isn't. This is you meeting a guy for the first time in forever, Marcus, I want it to go well for you. Trust me, I think I found a good one for you." 

"He's a person, Josh, not a dog. He might not be looking for anything." Josh rolled his eyes. 

"You don't know until you ask him. Or meet him. At the very least you can get his number. Come on, Marcus, the guy is a cop. That's like one of your hottest fantasy's right there." Marcus blushed and whacked his arm. Josh laughed and went back to texting North. They made it to the car with little fanfair. Josh sent the details to Connor, giving him the time to meet and which trail they would do. It was a woody trail, lots of scenic overlooks, and shaded which would keep Marcus happy. North was excited, and Marcus groaned when he was shown her messages that were full of too many swears and emojis. They were halfway home when Marcus sat up in his seat. 

"He can't meet Leo."

"What?" Josh asked as he turned left. 

"Connor is a cop. He can't meet Leo. He'd arrest him on the spot." Josh gave him a nasty grin. 

"Well, wouldn't that be a shame." Marcus didn't bother to hit him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts Monday...nope nope hard nope. Read and enjoy guys.


	3. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DPD company picnic. Marcus, North, and Josh try to be sneaky spies. Hank is curious around Connor's past.

Sometimes, Marcus wished for normal friends. North was terrifying, and had a good heart (most days), but she could stick her nose into things that were best left alone. Josh was the same way. The guy was a smooth talker, once he got going, and if he deemed you to be worthy of hanging out with them, that was it. Clearly, he had made some sort of connection with Connor, who Marcus still needed to meet, and the reason the three of them might get arrested soon. They were camped out in the park, in a prime area that oversaw the picnic areas, and gave them a good chance at allowing Josh to finally point out Connor to them. Marcus was worried, and embarrassed, and he hoped that if they did get caught Connor would take pity on him. In any case, he had mentioned to Carl before he left the house that he might end up in jail after this and to have his phone close by. His dad, ever the concerned parent, only laughed and told him to use his charm in that case. There were a few officers there already, but Josh had already made the mention that Connor wasn't there yet.

That was, however, if Connor showed up. According to Josh, Connor only recently started working for the force, so he might be on a shift or just decided not to come. Which would make today super ackward if any of the other cops got suspicious of them. Telling them that Marcus was trying to see if the cop his friend was trying to hook him up with probably wasn't the best answer. So, he allowed North to pile him with sugary soda and a bag of chips while she and Josh argued quietly about something behind him. Marcus let their voices fade into the background. There was still the chance to go running later on, still the chance that Marcus would finally meet this guy. If this guy was interested, anyhow. But becoming friends first would be his priority. He wasn't the type to just into a relationship with no warning. That was how he almost lost his friendship with North. He didn't try to think about Simon. Or how he would act in this situation. 

"How did you find out about this?" Marcus asked as he sipped his drink. North plopped down on the blanket next to him. 

"Heard some of the older cops mention it when I grabbed coffee the other day. Seemed like a good chance of you seeing him before you two meet face to face." North said. She didn't see anything wrong with trying to figure out how Marcus would act given a new beau. Marcus nodded. 

"I texted Connor earlier, asking him if he was doing anything interesting over the weekened, but he never responded." Josh chimed in. Marcus shrugged. 

"Maybe he was working. Or he just didn't feel like answering. You did mention that he seemed a bit shy to you. Texting might not be his thing." North snorted. "What?"

"You haven't even meet you and you're already defending him. Lord, this boy has you and he doesn't even know it!" North cackled. Marcus could feel himself blushing. 

"I'm just saying he might be busy or didn't feel like telling a total stranger his plans." 

They were coming up on two hours of waiting, playing simple cards games and consuming their snacks, when Josh started to whack North and Marcus in the arm. "That's him! Connor is the one with the blue jacket!" He said. North pinched his mouth shut. 

"That's great, say it a bit louder, I'm not sure the cops down there heard you." She hissed. Marcus could feel his face going hot again. Connor was a brunette, a tall one at that, and lean. He was standing next to an older man with white hair and a scruffy beard. While the older man looked relaxed, Connor seemed tense, or maybe just uncomfortable. He wanted to go say hi, or get closer, but he held himself back. The goal had been for Marcus to see what Connor looked like, allievated his fears that this new guy didn't look like his dead ex, and then he could go back into his little bubble. Now, though, he didn't want that. He wanted to stay and watch, see if he could get any other information or clues about this Connor.

XXX

Connor did not want to be here. It was Saturday, and weekends were reserved for either work, which he didn't have, or waiting in the apartment for a call from Nines. Nines was currently using random pay phones to call, and while his little brothers couldn't talk on the phone, it would make Amanda suspicious, it was great to actually hear his brothers voice. Instead, he was here, at the park for a work function, after being dragged out by Hank. The older man seemed to warm up a bit after their bar incident and was slowly trying to encourage him to get out more. "You're a young kid," Hank said. "You should be going out and making stupid decisions." Connor didn't feel the need to say he wasn't a young kid, hadn't been one for many, many years, and stupid decisions would only harm him at this point. Hank put the car in park and dragged him over to where Mike and Tina were standing and talking. Along with Hank, they were the two he had warmed up to. Gavin was still a huge jerk.

"Well, look who showed up!" Tina cheered. Mike passed off two sodas to them and ushered them to the picnic benches. Connor looked around, unintentinally filling away possible escape routes, places to sleep, areas that could act as cover. "So, you two doing ok? I know Fowler put you on that nasty case last week." 

"We had it handled, Tina, and Connor figured it out quick once we had the pieces." Hank said. Connor smiled weakly when Mike clapped his shoulder. He had never been the best act accepting praise. "So, what's the news around the office this week? And don't tell there isn't any, Mike, I know you've been talking a mile a minute in the break room." Tina laughed and Mike sighed in defeat before going into the drama at the workplace. Connor listened lightly, taking in the news of breakups, makeups, one divorce and another potential one, how someone might be cheating on their partner, and someone got a new dog. Connor perked up and asked the breed. Mike wasn't sure but said he would look into it. 

"You own a dog, Connor?" Hank asked. Connor shook his head. 

"No, I never had the chance to own an animal growing up. Perhaps once things settle down here I'll look into it." He replied. Tina smiled. 

"Well, when you're ready, let me know. I'm friend with the lady that works at the shelter, she'll help you find a good one." Mike finished off his drink and then tossed it into the trash bin.

"Did you folks not like dogs? Or were they one of those allergic couples that refused to have anything furry in the house?" Mike wondered. Connor dug his fingers into his palms. 

"My...mother, was not fond of pets." Connor stuttered out. "We asked her, once, but she refused." His stomach was rolling. He hated using that maternal term. Hated that now he was thinking about the time he and Nines found a stray cat and brought her home, only for Amanda to find out and rip the animal away from them. They never saw the cat again. They never asked her about it either.

"That's a shame," Hank cut in. "All kids need a pet growing up. You'll have to come over and meet Sumo sometime." Connor frowned at the name. Hank sighed and pulled out his phone. "My dog. He's a giant bum but he loves people." The picutre was of a Saint Bernard, fast asleep on the kitchen floor, slobber in a small puddle near his mouth. Connor instantly wanted to run his hands through the fur. 

"He's adorable." Connor said. That led to Tina talking about her cats and the things they got into, Mike and his tales of being chased by dogs during his paper route days, and Hank even threw in some stories about Sumo when he was a puppy. It was clear Hank was worried about something and he didn't actually mention it until they were back in the car. 

"Wanna talk about what happened with the pet topic?" Hank asked as he backed out. Connor looked away. 

"Not really." 

"Connor, your face went white. I thought you were going to run with how fast your body froze up." Hank's voice was concerned. 

"I'm fine." Connor is aware of how flat his voice sounds. "It won't happen again." 

"Connor, if something happened with your mom, you can talk to me, alright?" Hank said, putting an emphasis on the fact that he was open to Connor if he wanted to talk. That was the thing, though, Connor didn't want to. Not now, and certainly not later. There were secrets in his past that he was taking to his death. "Did she not allow other things in the house?" Hank asked. Connor answered without thinking. 

"Rock music." Hank frowned and turned back to the road. They pulled up to Connor's apartment. Just before he was about to get out, Hank, gently, grabbed his wrist. 

"I want you to know that you can come hang out with Sumo whenever you want, okay? And I have plently of rock music at my place so I'll catch you up to speed, alright?" Hank said. Connor nodded mutely and Hank gave him a sad grin. "Now, go on up and enjoy the rest of the weekend. I doubt we're going to have a quiet week ahead of us." Connor got out and waved as Hank pulled away, only fumbling once when he tried to get his key into the lock. Luck must have been on his side as he had only been home for a few minutes when the phone rang. 

"Hello, little brother." Nines chirped over the line. Connor let out a laugh and sank into the chair. 

"Nines, you wouldn't believe what we worked on this week." They talked for an hour until Nines told him he was on his last quarter. Saying goodbye was always difficult, but Nines assured him that the boys were safe and that things were going to plan. It just wasn't going fast enough for his liking. Dinner was a boring afair, but he forced himself to eat a bowl of cereal and then crawled into bed. There was one photo of the four of them on his phone and he pulled it up. Brian was hanging off of Nines back, grinning, and Collin was tucked under his arm, smiling up at his older brothers like they hung the moon. Connor kept the phone up as he tried to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is school, waiting for the final OK from HR to start this job, and it is currently 95 degrees out. Read and review!


	4. Defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a visit from his brother. Hank and the Jericho crew are worried. Gavin gives some brotherly advice.

It had been several weeks since the picnic, and the poor attempt at spying, and since then Marcus and Connor had met up a handful of times. They kept their visits to local coffee shops, and once they went to a farmer market, but Connor was busy and his schedule tended to change at a moments notice. Marcus didn't mind, he liked to talk to the other male, and his schedule was not as demanding; being a painter for a living meant that his free time was larger than his work time most days. Sometimes the others tagged along, Josh being quite gleeful that he got to hang out with Connor again, and North slowly warmed up to him. Connor was nice, polite, and gradually opened up more. So far, Marcus had a running tally of the things he knew about his newest friend. Connor was not from Detroit but seemed hesitant of saying where he was from. There were three other siblings and his older brother had an unusual name since their birth father had a weird sense of human. It didn't fail anyone's knowledge that a mother figure was never mentioned. 

For all the things that Marcus did know, there was an ever growing list of the things he didn't. Marcus wanted to know his favorite food, color, movie. He wanted to know why Connor, quietly brilliant Connor who was able to solve Josh's math problem, which he had been working on for weeks, within a few minutes, chose to go into the police force. Marcus wanted to know about the things Connor liked or didn't. Marcus wanted to find out but he didn't push; Connor clearly was out of practice with dealing with new people outside of a work environment. Which was why when they were at the coffee shop, for their weekly meet-up (not dates, yet. Connor had quickly shut that down when Marcus brought it up), Marcus knew that something was off. Connor's tie was slightly askew and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

"Rough case?" Marcus commented as he slowly sipped his drink. Connor closed his eyes and shook his head, fiddling with the napkin next to him. 

"No, it's been a slow week. Hank and I have been out on four calls in the last few days." Connor trailed off and Marcus waited patiently. Sometimes it just took a little extra time in order to get Connor talking when he was like this. As if he wasn't used to having someone listen to him. "My brother didn't call yesterday. He hasn't called in the past few days, actually, and it has me worried." Marcus frowned.

"Your older brother? Maybe he just got busy with work?" Marcus suggested. He had no siblings so he wasn't sure how to act when it came to not having contact. 

"He always calls. And Nines wouldn't just stop calling unless something happened." There was a tone of fear in his voice and Marcus felt his concern going haywire. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to unload this on you, this was meant to be a time to get to know one another." Connor apologized. Marcus grabbed his hand and Connor barely held back a flinch. When Marcus didn't pull away, he relaxed and left the hand there. 

"This is important to you and I want to learn more about you. Obviously your brother is important to you, why wouldn't I want to sit here and help, or at the very least listen?" Marcus asked. Connor shrugged. "Connor, I know that I might be overstepping my boundaries, but...are you safe here? Is your brother somewhere safe?" Connor wouldn't meet his eyes and pulled his hand away; Marcus let him go. 

"My brother is smart, smarter than I am, and wherever he is it's safe." Connor looked up at him. "Marcus, I have three siblings that I've been with my entire life. This is the first time I've been away from them for so long and when I don't hear from them it worries me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills. "Thank you for the coffee, Marcus, I think I'm going to go back home if it's alright." At a loss, and knowing that any other attempts to find out information would be stonewalled, Marcus agreed. 

XX

Hank had been texting him all day. It started off small, with just some boring reminders or poorly worded questions through text messaging about his phone, those types of things. Harmless conversation. Then it progressed into Hank asking if he had eaten that day, if he wanted to come over after work, if he slept well. Connor knew he didn't have the best habits when stressed, he tended to go off food often and his sleep was restless a majority of the time. Then again, Connor had done this since he could remember. Hank must have been on the same wavelength as Marcus, since he was trying to pull information out of him without offending or setting him off. Connor played along, to a point, but there were some topics that he wouldn't talk about. 

The parking lot was empty when he pulled into the apartment complex and he quickly made his way into the building. As he rounded the corner to his door he stopped short. Nines leaned against the wall, face impassive, and waited for him to get closer. They didn't speak, and Nines reached out to pull him into a tight hug. All the tension in Connor's body, and the worry he had been holding onto, drained out of him. Nines was holding him just as tight. "I missed you little brother. You feel thinner, have you been eating?" 

"Hello to you, too. I have been eating, you sound like Hank, are you alright? Are the boys? You stopped calling and I was getting concerned." Connor said into the fabric of Nines jacket. The familiar feeling of leather against his cheek was soothing. Nines chuckled and pressed a kiss into the crease of his hair. 

"Everyone is fine, Con, they miss you just as much. They're safe, I promise, I wouldn't have left them otherwise. Now, why don't you open the door and we can talk, alright? And you better have something in your fridge to cook, I don't believe you when you said you've been eating, I can easily feel your ribs." 

XX

Generally, Gavin and Connor didn't talk much. Sure, they had to consult each other on cases, and sometimes they had to be on the same call if they were short staffed (which was often), but besides that they didn't associate with one another. Gavin was an asshole, and Hank clearly didn't like him, and Connor enjoyed talking to Hank so he avoided Gavin when possible. Which wasn't the case tonight. Connor was working late, and Hank had left to go home over an hour ago, so only he and Gavin were at the office. Connor was taking a small break, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to process the information Nines had given him. His older brother was at his apartment still, most likely curled up on the couch, as Connor had denied him the chance to come to the police department. Gavin wasn't working hard either, feet up on the table, phone in hand. 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Detective Gavin?" Connor blurted out. Gavin startled, glaring up from his phone screen, and rolled his eyes. 

"Depends on the question, Mister Robot." Gavin shot back.

"If you had the option of protecting the people you cared about, but it would be potentially dangerous and most likely damanging to some parties, would you do it?" It was good that it was only the two of them here as the silence that descended over the bullpull could have made even the busiest of days go still. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gavin hissed. "Did someone try to hurt you? Did you file a report?" Connor leaned back, wide eyed, as Gavin stalked over and perched himself on the edge of his desk. 

"No, no one hurt me, Gavin. I...my brother just recently came into town and told me some news. The two of us are trying to figure out where to go from here." Connor explained. Gavin didn't say anything for a while. 

"This brother, he ever hurt you?" 

"No, if anything he was the one making sure we didn't get hurt, at least until I was old enough to understand why he acted that way." Connor said. Gavin nodded. 

"Is it someone else that wanted or wants to hurt you? Are they going to try?" Gavin asked. Connor dug his nails into his palm. 

"Yes, and they will most likely do that, but we can't afford not to try." Connor closed his eyes. "We've had this planned for the past few years, Gavin, but if we don't do this right we'll lose so much." The idea of never seeing his little brothers again, not until they were of legal age, made him physically sick to his stomach. Gavin frowned at him and crossed his arms. 

"I'm not gonna sit here and read into this, but I kind of can't, Connor. If this person is abusive, which is what is sounds like, then ya, you guys need to do this. If it makes you safe then I'm all for it." Gavin tapped his foot lightly against the wheels of his chair. "For what its worth, I think it's awesome that you and your brother are doing this together." Gavin swallowed hard. "My brother was gone as soon as he could have left and he never looked back. Makes me wonder how he could have just moved on without even trying to help me." Gavin got up and went back to his desk. "I know it doesn't mean much, and I'm extending an arm of friendship or whatever, but if you guys need anything, let me know. I know how much it sucks to be on your own like this." Connor nodded, throat tight, and croaked out a weak thank you. 

The rest of the shift went by slowly, neither of them talked for the remainder of their time together, and when Connor got home Nines was asleep on the couch. Kicking off his shoes, Connor slipped in next to him, curling around him like he had done for years. Nines automatically wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"I want to do it. I want to file charges against Amanda. I want to get the boys out of there and bring them here and keep them safe." Connor whispered. "I want to have a life, Nines, and I don't want her to have a role in it anymore." Nines cracked open his eyes. 

"It's going to be hard." Nines said. There was an undercurrent of fear that he heard only if he listened for it. "We might lose." 

"If we don't try, then we will." Connor argued. "We need to try. We need to win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rainy and cold, school is draining (but I passed my management test), and this job is cool. Read and enjoy folks.


	5. Emmancipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank finally meets Nines. Marcus asks for some advice. Amanda sends a letter.

It was during their routine patrol that Connor broke the news to Hank. He didn’t plan on hiding it forever, but Nines did say that he was going to be staying for a short time, and Hank liked to pop occasionally, so it would be better to warn him before he started to ask questions. “My brother is in town and he’s staying at my apartment.” Connor said as he put the left turn signal on. Hank lifted an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. Hank had quickly learned that Connor didn’t give away personal information easily or without reason. 

“Sounds like a good time. Is he the older one?” Hank asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Connor nodded. Sometimes, usually when Connor was either tired or homesick, which happened more often than Hank would have thought, he spoke of his siblings. It made Hank curious. Connor was put together, at least on the surface, but beyond that he was still young. After seeing him in the field Hank had a better understanding of how he rose through the ranks so quickly at his old job. Connor had the same drive Hank did when he was younger. 

“Yes, Nines took some time off and decided now was the best time to visit.” Connor replied with a small smile to his face. “He might come down to the station one of these days, so I figured I would give you some warning.” The familiar sight of the police parking lot came into view. “Why would I need to be warned?” Hank asked. “And Nines? That’s your brother’s name? Geez, your parents must have had some interesting name choices if that was the one they went with.” Connor went stiff for a moment and then relaxed again. 

“I was told that our father favored the unusual names. Well, maybe just for Nines, as my brothers and I have ordinary names.” Connor explained. “And as to being warned,” Connor continued on as he put the car into park. “Nines can be intense sometimes. Especially when meeting new people. I think it’s because he was never a fan of me entering the police force, but I’ve been telling him about you for the past few days and he might go easy on you.” Hank bit back a smile. Connor was clearly nervous for a reason he couldn’t determine yet. 

“Well then, invite him over one afternoon. Hell, if that doesn’t work I’ll come over to your place. I wouldn’t want to send him into a big brother rage.” Hank teased. Connor rolled his eyes, showing off that sassiness that Hank knew was hiding beneath that rigid exterior, and got out of the car. The next few hours went by slowly, mostly paperwork and phone calls, so Hank was glad when his shift was over. Connor was scheduled for a double tonight and Hank patted his shoulder and reminded him to be safe if he got called out to a case. 

As he drove home, Hank wondered what Nines was like. All Connor had given him was that he wasn’t much older than himself, and Hank knew how to read between the lines; Nines was described as a big brother and stand in parent. In fact, Connor never spoke much of his parents. The mother was surely still around. As for the father, he either was no longer in the picture or he hadn’t been long enough for Connor to have memories of him. Or maybe Connor just didn’t care to talk about him. His siblings seemed to be the source of all Connor’s pride and joy. 

Perhaps he could try and get more information out when he finally met Nines. Seriously, what sort of name was that? Sumo greeted him as the door, as usual, and Hank began to go through his regular routine of unwinding from work. His uniform went into the hamper and he turned on the TV. Sumo plopped down on the floor, satisfied with the petting, and drifted off to sleep. He must have dozed off and woke to the buzzing of his phone. His eyes widened when he saw who the sender was. 

From: Pain in the Ass (Gavin)  
The brother is here. Wanna tag team on questioning him?  
You better be coming. Connor is talking to him but he is scary as hell.

Well, now he had to go meet him. Surely, he couldn’t be a scary as Gavin was thinking? Groaning, Hank slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. As his car rumbled out of the driveway, Hank tapped the steering wheel. Gavin had been acting suspicious the last few weeks, mainly after several late nights with Connor, but Connor didn’t give him cause for alarm. If anything, he seemed more relaxed at work then when he first started. 

The bullpen was empty, as usually during the night shifts, everyone was either on the streets or in the bowels of the building doing filing or integrations. Gavin was set up at his desk, sitting stiffly in his chair, while Connor was at his desk. It was the guy that was next him that gave him pause. For a moment, Hank thought that he was seeing a mirror image of Connor. Then, the small details came out; Nines was taller and his eyes were blue instead of Connor’s brown. And he was dressed different. 

Connor liked order. He enjoyed suits, his police uniform, and looking nice. Even on casual Friday’s Connor came to work looking like he was going to either work for a bank or go into a tense job interview. Nines was dressed in a leather jacket and a Henley shirt. The jeans on him were ripped in some places and the thick framed glasses made Hank think of all those sarcastic characters in teenage movies. Connor perked up when he caught sight of Hank. Gavin noticed him as well and grabbed his coffee and met him at Connor’s desk. 

“I thought you had the night off?” Connor asked as Hank walked over. Hank shrugged and tugged his chair over. Nines was seat and met Hank’s gaze smoothly. Arms crossed, leaning back in the chair, the guy looked relaxed. But Hank could see that he had angled himself in such a way that he could still see all the entrances and keep Connor in his line of sight at the same time. Maybe Nines was in the force as well? It wouldn’t surprise him; Connor was bright and he had said that he learned a lot from his older brother. 

“I did, then a little bird told me that someone came into visit you, and I wasn’t about to miss this.” Hank said. He turned to look at Nines. “Name’s Hank Anderson, Connor’s partner. You must Nines, yeah?” He held his hand out and Nines leaned forward to take it. The grip was strong and Nines didn’t loose eye contact. “Correct. It’s my fault actually; Connor wasn’t expecting me tonight but I was getting bored waiting at the apartment.” Connor snorted as he finished typing into the computer. “You mean you were getting bored of rearranging my apartment for the seventh time.” 

“This is Gavin Reed,” Connor said, pointing to Gavin, who nodded his head instead of offering a handshake. “He’s one of the people Hank and I work cases with.” Nines looked him up and down and nodded. Hank got the feeling that they were being studied. While Nines didn’t look dangerous, he gave off that vibe, the kind that screamed ‘do no fuck with’. “We’ve worked plenty of cases together, Connor, but you know it’s only a matter of time before Fowler official upgrades us.” Hank shook his head. Jeffrey, for all his faults, knew how to spot a good cop when he saw one. 

That said, it probably wouldn’t be long before Gavin and Connor were promoted. At least Hank knew he wouldn’t be losing his partner anytime soon; Connor had proved to be one of the few, and only, people able to control Hank in the field. Hank, on the other hand, liked to point out that Connor could be just as reckless as himself. At least they hadn’t suffered any serious injuries in the field yet. “Upgrades you?” Nines asked, looking to Connor, who shrugged. “He means that these two should be promoted up soon. We’ve got some new rookies coming in a few weeks and Fowler wants these two to be more independent in the field.” Hank explained. 

Nines went back to looking at Connor, and when he didn’t get a response, he tapped the bottom of his chair. “You didn’t mention any of that when we talked. I didn’t want to disrupt you if you were close to getting a promotion, Connor.” Nines said. He sounded regretful, at least to Hank, but Connor rolled his eyes and brushed Gavin’s hand away from his pens. “You aren’t distracting me, Nines, I can handle it.” 

“I know you can handle it,” And yep, there it was. The tone of a displeased brother. “But, if you were close to moving ranks then I would have pushed it back a few weeks.” Connor’s head spun around so fast that Hank was shocked his neck didn’t snap. “Don’t joke about that. You wouldn’t be able to wait a few more weeks and it’s rude to think that we should either because of something so simple.” Gavin, who had been glancing back and forth between Connor, Nines, and Hank, decided to pip up. “You know, I think I’m gonna go make a fresh pot of coffee. Any takers?” 

Connor pushed back his chair and closed out of his screen. “I’ll help you.” Hank watched them go, rounding the corner until they were out of sight and off to the break room. “He was always so quick to downplay any accomplishments.” Nines said softly. Hank frowned. Praise was a tough topic with Connor. He doled it out to anyone, but the moment he received any, he brushed it off. It was as if he hadn’t been exposed to it a lot or at all over the years. Nines kept going. 

“I know that Connor was hesitant of me meeting people. He’s talks about you a lot, actually, and I’m glad he has people here. The first few times we talked after he moved had me worried he wasn’t adjusting well.” Nines said. “Hank, I need to be honest with you, alright? And you can’t let Connor know what I’m about to ask.” Hank frowned and shook his head. “That isn’t gonna fly with me, bud, I don’t keep secrets from my partner. It took me a long time to get Connor’s trust and I’m not about to lose it, alright?” 

“I understand that. Believe me, I do. Connor, he doesn’t trust easily, okay. And I’m not sure what he’s told you, but we are…estranged from our parents. My being here has several reasons, the first to be on checking in on Connor. The second is trying to get information on some legal proceedings.” He looked up to see Hank’s concerned eyes. “Hank, I need you to tell me that you can be here for Connor. The two of us, we don’t have a lot of people to trust, and Connor always speaks highly of you. Please, Hank, please say you’ll support my brother.” 

Hank took a few moments to process everything. The excitement, and affection, that Hank felt when Nines said that Connor trusted him, that he sung his praises to someone as loved as his big brother. Taking a deep breath, Hank leaned forward in his chair. “Nines, Connor and I have been working together for a few months now. I’m not going to lie, he’s grown on me since he came in, and getting him to open up has been a pain in the ass.” He held up his hand when Nines opened his mouth. “I trust him.” 

“Whatever he needs, I’ll be there. Connor loves you, Nines, and he was so excited and nervous for me to meet you. If you think that something is going to make me run off now, then I’m sorry, but I’m sticking around.” Hank said. “Now, whatever is going on you better clue me in on it.” Nines mouth was hanging open and he seemed surprised. Hank waited for him to speak and wasn’t disappointed. “Hank, how much has Connor told you about our family?” Nines asked. Hank looked up to see if anyone was coming down the hall. “Not much, mostly that it’s been him and his brothers.”  
Nines nodded. “It’s what he doesn’t say that is more telling.” Hank continued. “No dad in the picture, if there ever was one, and he never mentions his mother.” Nines held back a flinch. Hank let a rueful smile show on his face. “Look, kid, I’ve been around the block a few times. I know that the home life wasn’t glamorous by any means. Whatever you say I’ll keep in confidence.” Nines swallowed and looked down at the floor. “Hank, Connor and I love our little brothers. It killed Connor to have to move out here and leave them.” 

“But I told him that we needed to do this. We both needed to start to prove that we were the best choices for them.” Nines clenched his hands and then relaxed them. “Our…mother, she wasn’t the best. I’d hardly call her a mother. I grew up, I got Connor out, and we both raised our brothers. But we can’t keep doing this and Connor’s put roots down here. I want my brothers all in one place, Hank, and that’s why I came down to visit Connor. It’s why I pushed to meet you.” 

“Kid, whatever you’ve got going on, you can tell me. I already told you that I’m not going to leave Connor in the dust here. That extends to you as well.” Hank reassured him. Nines nodded reverently. “Connor and I planned this for years. Ever since he turned eighteen. I always wanted to get him out first, he had to get out first, and then I could focus on the rest of it.” Nines explained. He paused and Hank didn’t rush him. Vaguely, he wondered if Connor was doing alright. He had been gone for a long time with Gavin. 

“We’re going to the courts for custody of our little brothers.” Nines blurted out. “Amanda, she’s never been suited to having children, and things have been getting progressively worse. Connor moved down here to find a job and a place to live. If everything goes well, we would move down here, a fresh start.” Nines took a deep breath. “Hank, she’s going to fight us the whole way. And the stuff that is going to come out of this isn’t going to be pretty. I just wanted to make sure that Connor has someone he can rely on when I’m not here.” 

Hank nodded. As Hank had mentioned earlier, there were signs that Connor gave out, and Gavin clearly had the same idea. He had mentioned, in passing, that he and Connor had talked and there were some red flags. Whatever home life Connor had left behind wasn’t good and it certainly must have been bad enough to send him all the way to Detroit. Now, here Nines was, telling him that the two of them were about to go to court to get their little brothers and bring them here. And Amanda wasn’t about to let them go.

“I gave you my word that I’m not leaving. I’ll tell you and Connor as many times as you need to hear it.” Hank promised. Nines sagged into the chair. “Nines, this Amanda lady, how serious is she about keeping your brothers?” He didn’t get a reply, as Gavin rounded the corner with Connor, two cups of coffee in his hand. Gavin was carrying the other two. Nines shot Hank a look and Hank winked. “’Bout time you two showed up. Did you get lost on your way to the break room or something?” Hank teased. Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“No, we didn’t get lost. This one,” Gavin pointed to Connor when his hands were free of the mugs. “Decided that it would be a good idea to not read the labels before starting the coffee. We almost had decafe, Hank, which is a sin in this office.” Connor cracked a smile, a small one, and Nines looked relieved at that. Hank took his coffee and the four of them settled in. Gavin waved off to Nines, stating he had reports to file, and he disappeared down into the bowels of the building. Connor stayed with them at his desk. 

“So, what did the two of you talk about?” Connor asked. Hank took a sip of his coffee and looked at Nines, deciding to let him lead. Nines sighed and put his mug, which he had been rolling around in his hands, on the desk. “Connor, I told Hank.” And just like that, Connor paled. He quickly looked to Hank and, in a show of rare affection, Hank put his hand on Connor neck and squeezed. “Listen to me, Connor, I am not about to let you go through this kind of shit storm alone. I’m not going anywhere, alright?” 

“He told you about Amanda?” Connor asked. Hank didn’t point out the small tremor in his voice. “Nines told me that Amanda isn’t suitable to raise your brothers anymore. Whatever else you want to tell me is your call. But, I’m not going to let the two of you go through a court battle on your own. I might not be much help, but I can at least be there for you.” Connor didn’t say anything else, looking overwhelmed at the situation, but Hank didn’t move his hand. He stayed through for the rest of Connor’s shift, walking the two brothers back to their respective cars when Connor was done. 

XXX

Marcus was not sulking. Sure, maybe all his recent paintings had the same shade of blue that identified the Detroit police, or that he had looked at Connor’s contact information and didn’t have the courage to call him, or the fact that he had wanted to send text messages out and chickened out at the last minute. Connor had seemed so anxious last time they talked and all Marcus wanted to do was help fix it. Marcus liked to help people, enjoyed listening to problems and giving advice when needed. 

Carl liked to say that Marcus was like this because he took on the primary care duties after his stroke. For the longest time, Marcus thought that if he could step in and help, then Carl would feel better, and thus, he would recover faster and stronger. It was a nice idea, but as he learned, recovering from a stroke, especially one as severe as Carl’s had been, full recovery was not possible. The standard wheelchair had been traded in for a power wheelchair so Carl could regain his independence at home. Which was why he was here to visit Carl. 

Throughout the handful of meetings with Connor, Marcus could safely say that Josh was right. Connor was his type. Hard working, determined, and caring. He liked to help people, just like Marcus, and had similar interests. Connor maintained that he didn’t have a creative bone in his body but he liked going to museums when he had the chance. He learned that Connor loved being outdoors, running or hiking, and that he wanted to start a small herb garden in his kitchen. Marcus was enamored. As he drove up the driveway to Carl’s home Marcus hoped he had some answers. 

Pulling out the key to the front door, Marcus put his coat and shoes in the normal spots and then headed off to the larger studio down the hall. Marcus learned a lot from Carl and the art studio was still leagues ahead of his own. There were dozens of canvases, some blank and some in various stages of being finished, and Carl was off to the side, working on a new piece. “I thought you said that you were going to finish the waterfall piece this weekend?” Marcus asked as he closed the door. Carl looked up and smiled. 

“Well, I was going to, but I can’t seem to find the right state of mind to paint it. I’m sure you know how that is.” Carl chuckled. He put down his paint brush and used his good arm to wrap it around Marcus’s waist for a hug. “You need to start visiting more, my boy, I feel like you never come to see me since you moved out.” It was mostly teasing on Carl’s part; he claimed that Marcus was a worrier and needed to strive out on his own more. North and Josh had been happy to help. 

“I know, I’ve been a bit busier than normal. I was actually hoping to run some things by you, if that was alright?” Marcus asked. Carl smiled at him and wheeled over to rinse off his paint brushes. “You know that you can always come to talk to me, Marcus, you don’t need to ask permission.” As the water turned on and Carl gathered up his supplies, Marcus tried to find the words to express what he was  
feeling. Normally, he could put together flowing words and sentences. Today, it didn’t look like it was in his favor.

“I think I like a boy.” Marcus blurted out. Carl turned his head and then shut off the water, put his brushes down and giving Marcus his full attention. “Josh introduced us, and then we started to go out for coffee, and I like him. I think I could really like him and I don’t have a clue how to bring it up or tell him.” Marcus said. Carl waited until he was down before beckoning Marcus out of the studio and into the living room. “Am I crazy for thinking that we might be good together? Or is that stupid?” 

“Why don’t you start by telling me who the boy is first?” Carl said with a laugh. Marcus dropped into a chair. The only other person who had ever gotten Marcus this flustered was Simon. And since his passing, Carl was fearful that Marcus wouldn’t ever find another person to experience that sort of joy with. “His name is Connor. He works with the police force.” Carl was a bit surprised with that. Usually, Marcus liked the more relaxed people. “He’s…god, Carl, you should see him. He’s gorgeous and kind and so, so smart.” Marcus began to tell him. 

“How did Josh meet him?” Carl asked. Marcus explained how Josh ran into him while out running, how he and Marcus then started to meet up for coffee, and how Marcus wanted to go forward, but didn’t have a clue on how to do that. “I feel…I don’t know, Carl, I just feel better after I talk to him.” He looked up and Carl saw the open fear on his face. It had been several years since Simon, and perhaps Marcus was out of practice, but clearly this Connor was enough to get Marcus to bring his heart back out into the open. 

“I think you need to have an honest conversation with him.” Carl said. “Explain to him that you enjoy his company and wish to continue seeing him. I wouldn’t lay down anything more serious than that right now.” Marcus nodded, and Carl saw that familiar glint in his eye. It was the one that spoke of him devising a plan. Police officer or not, Connor probably wasn’t ready for the hurricane that was his adopted son. Marcus was an all or nothing type of person. He’d just have to convince Marcus to bring Connor by to visit sometime.

XXX

The letter came in four days later. Nines was scheduled to return back to the boys that night. Since their conversation at the police station, Hank had been by whenever he was free, and had exchanged numbers with Nines in the event that he needed to reach someone and Connor couldn’t get to his phone. The letter seemed harmless, at first, until Connor saw the address. Nines, who had been gathering his things out of the guest room, saw that his little brother was standing still in the middle of the kitchen, holding the envelope as if it was something deadly. 

“Connor, are you alright?” He asked, coming around quickly, and Connor held up the letter. Finally noticing where it was from, Nines paled and ripped it from Connor’s hands. “Hey, hey, look at me.” Nines said, dropping it on the counter and putting both his hands on either side of Connor’s face. “Connor, look at me, it’s alright, I’m going to make it alright.” Connor brushed his hands off. He paced to the end of the counter and spun around. He looked at the letter as if it was a bomb about to go off. “Connor, I need you to calm down.”

“She found my address.” Connor said in a dead voice. “We were careful and she still found it.” Nines grabbed the letter and opened it. It was a single sheet of paper. 

To Connor,  
At this point I am willing to believe that Nines has either visited you or will in the upcoming weeks. In the best interests of this family, I want to dissuade you from pursuing this path. Think of the consequences of what this decision could do to us. You know I only want what is best for you, and the rest of our family, and I can’t do that if you insist on keeping up this little charade. Come home and stop this nonsense, Connor.  
I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Amanda’s signature was on the bottom. Connor, after reading it, let it fall to the counter. He tapped his fingers, once, twice, then turned and locked himself in the bathroom. Nines closed his eyes and reached for his phone. Clicking on the call icon under Hank’s name, he held it to his ear, not looking away from the bathroom door. Hank answered on the second ring. “Come over as soon as you can.” Nines asked softly. “Amanda…she sent Connor a letter. She knows where he lives.” As he hung up, Hank promising to get there as soon as he could, Nines knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. Amanda was cold and ruthless, manipulative in the worst way, and she had his little brothers under her thumb and was singling out his only brother that had managed to get out. Putting his phone away, and leaving the letter behind on the table, Nines went over to the bathroom door and started to process of getting his brother to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone is doing well! Read and enjoy folks :)


	6. Frantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines moves to town. Connor gets a bad call. Gavin is comforting.

Nines wondered if this was how Connor felt when he finally pulled away from their hometown and got onto the highway. The boys would be safe, as safe as they could be, and he and Connor needed to prepare. With Amanda sending Connor that letter, his brother felt unsettled, more so than usual, and that had Nines reluctant to leave him alone for long. Bryan was worried especially; he took Connor leaving hard, and when he learned that Amanda had found him, he begged Nines to go stay with him. Connor had always been Amanda's favorite to torment. 

He had found a place close to Connor, not as nice, but it would do. Th majority of his savings would be going to the lawyer, which they still needed to find, and Nines wanted to make sure they found a good one. As he drove, Nines let himself imagine how life could go if they won. Bryan could go out for track like he wanted to. Colin, who wasn't athletic in any sense, could start in the theater world. Amanda had never allowed it, claiming no son of hers would prance around on stage, and always frowned down on Colin's interests. 

But, he knew that Connor, for all of his anxiety's about the situation, was excited at seeing his brothers again. Nines didn't fail to notice that some newer DVD's had appeared in his apartment, all theater based, and a new pair of sneakers that were big enough for Bryan to grow into. Connor wanted his family, broken as they were, back together. And Connor, when he was motivated and focused, hardly failed. Amanda, for all her poison, hadn't destroyed that part of him. Even though she tried over and over to do so.

Amanda was going to pull out all her tricks to make sure that they failed. Connor knew this, prepared to have everything out in the open, even the parts that the younger boys didn't know about. Nines tried to keep them safe, as much as he could, but Connor preferred to block it out. There was a period of time where he didn't talk about one incident in particular, not commenting on his injuries to his brothers, hiding his nightmares away. 

The drive was long, and Nines drank more coffee than he normally did in order to shorten the amount of breaks he took. Connor was working today, Hank close at his side, just as he had been when Nines called him that day. While Hank was still in the dark about Amanda's abuse, he was smart enough to know that she still held enough power, even through paper, to scare his little brother. It helped that Hank, after getting Connor out of the bathroom and comfortable on the couch, had ensured that the apartment was secure. He even offered Connor a place in his home if Connor still felt unsafe. 

With that in mind, Nines increased his speed, as much as he could, wanting to get back without any more delays. While he was stoic on the surface, underneath, Nines was furious. This woman was coming for his brothers and thought that she could win. Sure, he and Connor were legally free of her, and hopefully, Bryan and Colin would be too. For now, he tried to focus on the little goals, like getting a new place, getting back to Connor, and locating the right lawyer for the job. 

It was late when he pulled in. The apartment was on the third floor and Nines began the process of lugging his belongings up the flights of stairs. Connor would help, but he was out with Hank, and Nines didn't want to disrupt Connor's routine anymore than it already was. It took longer than he liked, but Nines was glad that this part of over. He had an apartment, complete with a spare room, and he thought it was a bit early to imagine his little brothers settling in there, close to him and Connor again. 

XXX

Work was an escape for Connor. He enjoyed the routine of it all, found the noise of the bullpen soothing, and after working so hard to get through the academy, Connor was able to live out his dream of being a cop. Gavin was filtering in and out of the office, sometimes stopping by, other times ignoring him all together. Connor didn't mind; while he appeared focused, Connor was itching to return home while also suffering from the terror that his apartment was no longer safe. 

Amanda was never supposed to find him again. That letter, short and brief, had brought back too many memories for him to deal with in the span of a few days. Nines hadn't wanted to leave, and Connor almost begged him to stay, only to swallow the request back down and send him back to their younger brothers. He had taken Amanda's mind games for years, he could handle it for a few days. That was nothing. Hank stayed with him, driving them both into work, and then offering him the chance to spend the night. "Couch is always open for you, Connor." Hank had told him. 

In the end, Connor hadn't lasted a night. One horrible anxiety attack later, he was driving to Hank's, and he must have looked like a sight when Hank opened the door. No coat, hair and face a mess, clutching his keys, phone, badge, and wallet, with his shoes untied and barely on his feet. He might still have been hyperventilating, possibly crying, and Hank didn't hesitate to pull him inside and calm him down. Sumo, Hank's giant, fluffy dog, was a great comfort, not caring that Connor practically curled up around him for the night.

Hank checked in on him a lot that night before settling down next to him on the couch, Sumo in between them, and scanning the TV for something to watch. In the morning, he let Connor use his shower, made breakfast for them, and then went with Connor back to his apartment so that he could get fresh clothing and his gun. Amanda's letter, which had been on the counter, was tucked away in Hank's car, in case they needed it later. 

Since then, Connor didn't sleep at his apartment. Hank got him set up on the couch that first night, then in his guest room. Nines was informed of where he was and that Hank would keep him safe. No one knew if Amanda was going to hurt him, but Connor was unsettled by the letter being sent to his address. It wasn't wrong to assume that Amanda could show up. Even the idea of being in the same room as her was enough to set him on edge. 

So, Connor was glued to Hank's side, something he never thought would happen, and he tried to make it one hour at a time. Work was a good distraction; he could fix things, be useful, anything more than curling up on the couch or bed trying not to get crushed by his own fears. Frowning, Connor refocused on his work, pushing back the thoughts of Amanda. She had taken over too much of his life. He wasn't about to let her control and ruin it anymore. 

His phone buzzed and Connor checked it when he took a walk to the break room. {I made it safely. Settling in now. When can I come see you?} -Nines. Connor smiled. He felt better having his older brother close to him again and it thrilled him that Nines felt the same way. The two of them hardly spent this much time apart. He typed back that he got off in a few hours and then he could come over and help him set up. Hank would tag along as well; the older man was leery to let Connor out of his sight. Looking back on recent events, Connor didn't blame him. 

XXX

Normally, Gavin liked being perceived as a giant asshole. That way, no one messed with him or bothered him with their problems. Connor ruined all of that. There was something there underneath that professional appearance and it was something that Gavin quickly picked up on. There was an old saying he remembered hearing growing up: broken people are the best at finding other broken people. Connor was broken, had been for quite some time, and Gavin only recently found out just how bad it was. 

Clearly, something had happened to Connor growing up, something that made him grow to building walls upon walls, leery of praise or friendship, scared of someone who lived states away. Gavin, who had some unsavory experiences in his childhood, could understand the feeling of living under someone else's thumb. While he and Eli weren't close, they did stick together through those years, and he saw the similarities in Connor and Nines. 

Connor gave off little signs that he hadn't had the best childhood. He flinched at raised voices. Anyone sneaking up on him or touching him without warning was also a sure way to startle him. He didn't like to be boxed in and always settled himself near an exit. Praise, from people he knew or strangers, was received stiffly, as if he never had anyone give him a compliment. He didn't like it when the females of the office hugged him either. Tina, when he tried to pat his shoulder, had gotten a full body recoil. She didn't try it again after that. 

Nines was...odd. He came off as cold, as if something dangerous lurked beneath the surface, and Gavin could see how he was the protector. Connor obviously adored him, felt safe with him, and the two of them were united against this unnamed person. Connor was hesitant to tell him anything, only giving brief answers, or ignoring the question entirely, when Gavin asked. So, he tried to show that Connor could talk to him in the only way he could: by making sure no one else screwed around with Connor while he was dealing with this. 

Gavin didn't complain, much, when they were paired up. He watched Connor's back in the bullpen, since some of the older cops were intimidated and angry with Connor's quick thinking, and gave him company when needed. Hank was there a lot, since he was Connor's partner, and Gavin dealt with that as best he could. Hank saw what he was doing right away, however, and only ribbed him in private where Connor couldn't hear. 

He had been doing a lot of thinking, wondering when he could talk to Connor about it, and resolved to wait until Nines was back. He had been sitting on this for a few weeks, since he and Connor first talked and Connor gave him lots of red flags to find. Connor was good at talking anyone's ear off; it took a good listener to hear what he didn't say. And Connor didn't say a lot when he talked. So, he pocketed his phone, the number highlighted flashing once before the screen went black. One thing was for sure, Gavin was sure that Connor was the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this story is going, so read and review! Also, I discovered a new app that helps you keep track and drink more water. You get a plant, you can name it (I named mine Connor, he's a devil's ivy, shocker), so I plan on having a whole garden soon. Enjoy peeps!


	7. Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Connor file for custody. Hank warns the Jericho crew. Marcus and Connor talk relationships.

Nines had been waiting to do this for months. Well, technically he had been ready for years, ever since Amanda started to pick at Bryan more; Connor had begun to shut down more often and Amanda must have gotten bored with trying to demolish him emotionally. The office was quiet, the receptionist typing away at her desk, and Connor was seated next to him. He had gotten the day off of work, thanks to Gavin who swapped shifts with him, just so that he would be informed of all the information they got as it happened. The two of them didn't talk. They knew what the risks were, knew that this was their only option, and that it was clear that Amanda was not going to simply let them go. She wanted control. Nines, who understood what that control meant in the long run, was willing to do anything to prevent that from happening. 

When they are finally called in, Nines swears that he feels like throwing up. A quick glance to his brother shows that Connor might be feeling the same way. The lady they talk to is nice, walking them through the process, explaining everything several times, even if the concept sounds simple. She informs them that they have good lawyers, a couple who specialize in custody cases, and that she will pass along their information. Connor takes it all in, jotting down the names of the proposed lawyers, and Nines knows that before the night is over he'll have researched all of them and decided on the best one. It takes roughly three hours for the whole ordeal and Nines has to constantly stop himself from hyperventilating. It's terrifying to be going up against the woman that barely raised them. 

It's their best shot. Bryan and Colin deserve a chance to have a normal life. They deserve the chance to go out, make stupid mistakes, and not have the world brought down around their shoulders for it. They have the right to move around the house without wondering if they're about to be hit, yelled at, or worse. Connor is silent on drive back. He's picking at his hands, running his fingernails over the skin, a nervous habit that showed up when he was seven and has stayed since then. Nines doesn't push him to talk. "We're going to get through this, Con." Is all he can offered at the moment. 

"I'm terrified." Connor whispers as he pulls into the parking lot. "I'm scared that she's going to show up here, Nines, and I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, or double checking the locks, or refusing to check the mail because I don't want to find another letter from her. And then I think about the boys, and how scared they must be..." Connor looks at him. "We have to get through this. We have to win." And Nines is reminded of the little boy that stood up to Amanda, time and time again, just so that Nines could sneak out the other two. Who would whisper little stories in the night to get them to sleep. That would elect to go with Amanda on business trips because the other boy were too little and Nines was too stern. Amanda wanted a puppet and Connor was the best actor they had. It left Nines with time to plot, to get the materials they needed. It wasn't worth Connor's nightmares, or panic attacks, or the bruises he would return with. 

Bryan and Colin were worth it. Connor would put himself through the flames again if it meant that neither of his little brother would go through what he did. There were many things that Connor didn't talk about, that he would have to talk about, and that scared Nines more than anything these days. 

Neither of them want to think about the consequences if they lost. Amanda was probably plotting their demise as they tried to plan hers. 

XX

Hank wished this meeting was a social call. He felt worse about crushing everyone's mood, since he was getting used to the younger kids (they would always be the kids to him) and they assumed that if Hank was visiting them, there was a good chance Connor would too. Now though, as he sat back in the kitchen chair, North next to him, Marcus in front of him, and Josh by the sink, Hank couldn't even try to lie to them. Connor would do one of two things when he got back: either go into work or lock himself away in his room. The benefit was that Nines was here now and he was slowly catching Hank up so that he could better notice Connor's cues. Marcus was obviously worried. He had been attempting to get in contact with Connor for the past few days with little success. Hank, for all his poor relationship skills and knowledge, knew that he cared. 

"I'm just going to get right to the point." Hank starts. "Connor isn't avoiding you out of necessity. He enjoys talking to all of you, practically lights up when it happens." He sighs heavily, knowing that this is what is going to hit Marcus the hardest. "A few days ago, Connor's big brother came into town. Nice guy, super protective." Looking directly at Marcus, Hank continued. "I know that he doesn't talk a lot about himself with you. A letter came in for him from his mother. His emotionally abusive, mother." Marcus clenched his hands; North was stiff in her chair, and Josh was frowning heavily. "I don't know all the details. The little bit that I got from Connor isn't pretty, but the reason I'm telling you this is because he's going to court to gain custody of his little brothers. They're filing against their mother." 

"That's...is that why he's so shy?" Josh asks. Hank nods. "Like I said, I don't know a lot of the details, Nines, Connor's older brother, he gave me some information, but nothing concrete. Emotional abuse seems to be the big one, maybe some physical as well. But the two of them are going to court to get their two younger brothers out of there." Hank explained. "The reason Connor hasn't been talking to you as much is because his mother sent him a letter. Connor moved here to get away from her. He's still pretty shaken up about it, and nervous, which is why he isn't talking as much to all of you." 

"What can we do?" North interrupts. "Is there something we can do to make it less stressful for him?" Hank doesn't say anything for a moment. He isn't sure what to tell them, honestly. Connor is so independent, and getting him to trust and open up is like pulling teeth. He knows that these three mean well, and genuinely want to help, so he tries to give them something they can use and put into effect. 

"Let him tell you what he needs. And be patient. Probably as patient as you've ever been in a your life, and then some." Hank advises. "That's the best you can do right now." 

XX

Marcus stressed clean the apartment for a solid two hours prior to Connor coming over. The text hadn't said much, simply him asking to come over and talk, and Marcus had leapt on it. So, he cleaned and kicked his roommates out, then waited for the other male to arrive. He tried to get a sense of what Connor might want to talk about and kept coming up short. Hank had said that it was unlikely that he would discuss the current custody situation, as Connor was extremely protective of his little brothers, and still unused to others caring about him without hidden motives. North was annoyed, having wanted to get Connor over so she could finally talk to him, but Marcus refused. He wanted Connor to come over and talk about what he needed to without the additional set of bodies. Marcus knew it was   
rare for him to want to start these types of conversations; usually, Marcus started and led the flow of dialog.

"I can make some coffee if you want it." Marcus says when Connor finally arrives. He's half inclined to do so anyway; Connor looks half asleep on his feet, dark circles under his eyes, and Hank's words come back to haunt him. Marcus wonders if Connor feels safe here, if he ever did, and god, Marcus doesn't know what the feels like. To never feel secure. "That would be nice, thank you." Connor's voice is soft, almost hoarse, and Marcus lets him gather his thoughts as he collects the mugs. "I wanted to talk about us." Marcus almost misses the filter as he's scooping the coffee. "I know that you would like to go forward with a relationship and have waited because I've asked you to." Connor begins. "I enjoy talking to you, Marcus, and I don't want that to stop." 

"We don't have to," Marcus quickly says. "I know that you're going through a lot, Connor, and all I want is to be able to help. If that's as a friend or something more, whatever I am to you, I just want to be there." Connor looks at him, quietly scrutinizing him, and he must find whatever he was looking for because he nodded. His whole body relaxed. "Hank came by and talked to you, didn't he?" Connor asked. Marcus can feel the blush coming up over his cheeks. "He was worried about you. He thought we should know incase something happens and you needed help." 

"He's a giant, protective bear is what he is." Connor jokes softly. "I know that you have questions, Marcus, and maybe I can answer some of them one day, but now isn't the right time. I want to be around you, just, not in a serious way? Does that make sense?" Connor looks worried, as if asking for Marcus to take it slow will come back to hurt him. Marcus hates this nameless mother more than he did before.

"I told you, Connor, that it doesn't matter if we stay friends or date, I just want to get the chance to hang out and talk to you. So, if we can agree on that, the rest of the stuff doesn't matter." Marcus says seriously. They agree to hold off on dating, even if the date is something small, and they talk about othet things not related to what is going on in their lives. Marcus can tell that Connor is getting ansty as the night goes on, so he doesn't take offend to him leaving an hour later. When North and Josh come back, it's to find Marcus cleaning the sink with more force then necessary. He's angry that someone would want to hurt Connor like that. So, if being friends is the best that Connor can do right now, until he gets through this horrible part of his life, than Marcus will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting there on this story! So, read and enjoy peeps :) Also, if you're in New England, stay safe with the incoming snow storm!


	8. Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Connor see their brothers. Marcus talks to Carl. Hank deals with the anniversary of Cole's death.

Normally, Connor didn't like to change his routines too much. He liked work, enjoyed having the majority of his day accounted for, so when it was altered he felt off balance. Today, however, Connor was perfectly fine calling out of work and telling Hank that he would see him on Monday. Nines was seated next to him, stiff as normal, but Connor could tell that he was excited. They were off to see Brian and Colin. They had been placed into a temporary foster home as the custody proceedings occurred. Amanda must have been livid when that happened. Right now though, Connor was glad for it.

Having the boys away from Amanda was the best thing they could hope for. "They're probably going to tackle you when they see you." Nines said. "They've seen more of me this year anyway." Connor smiled and shook his head. "I'm sure they'll be excited to see us both. And I've missed them. I only got one of my brothers back, after all." Nines gripped the sterring wheel tighter. It was something that they had been repeating to each other, and themselves, often; that they would get Brian and Colin back and try for a normal life together.

When they arrived at the building where the meeting would take place, Connor could hardly wait to go inside. In the building were his two brothers. He was finally going to see them after being apart for months. "Come on, Nines, let's go!" Connor said as Nines followed a bit behind him. The two quickly made their way to the elevator, punching in the floor number, and waited anxiously for the doors to open again. It seemed to take forever. They informed the receptionist of their meeting and settled in to wait.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. The two of them were lead into one of the rooms and there, curled up on the couch, were their baby brothers. Colin bolted up when he saw Connor; Brian only a few steps behind him. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Colin chanted as Connor easily scooped him up into his arms. Brian curled up against his side, reaching out for Nines, who moved in to wrap his arms around his three brothers. "I missed you, too, so very much." Connor said. Brian pressed in more, reaching down up to hold Nines hand, an action he always did when he was stressed.

"Are we going home with you now?" Brian asked. "Amanda isn't here, she can't stop us." Nines moved them over to the couch and started to explain what was going to happen. He mentioned that they would be doing everything in their power, and then some, to bring the two of them home. "We need you to be tough right now, just for a little longer." Nines said. "It's going to be ok, you'll see." Colin didn't really understand, but he seemed to be thriving more than they remembered. Amanda being a constant shadow never helped.

"You're going to have to talk about a lot of things, aren't you?" Brian asked. Brian was aware of some of the darker things Amanda did. Nines took his hands and squeezed them tightly. "Yes, I think all of us are going to have to talk about what happened. It's important to talk about it because then we have evidence that Amanda isn't a good person." If she was ever one before all of this. Their visit was too short, but some of their fears had been alleviated; the foster home was good, they even met the older couple as they came to pick up their brothers, and both boys were enjoying school. 

The drive home was rough. Nines sat in silence, his face giving nothing away, while Connor cried silently beside him. Occasionally, Nines would reach over, sometimes to hold his hand or rub the back of his neck. Seeing Colin and Brian had been wonderful, but it was painful. This was a visit, not a meeting to take their brothers home. Not for good. Amanda was still out there and Connor cried harder at that. They would be seeing her soon, no doubt, and the struggles that they would face to win against her had only just begun. 

X

"Last time we talked about your interests in this boy, you told me that you had it all figured out." Carl said as he watched his son pour them both a hot cup of tea. Marcus frowned and slid the cup over, gently, to his father. "What happened to change that, Marcus?" Carl knew his son. Marcus was hard working, determined, and wanted to try his best at everything. He loved meeting new people. Lately, the topic of a new love interest was what his son was focused on.

"I mentioned to you that Connor didn't talk to anyone, even me, for a few days, correct?" Marcus began. Carl nodded. "Well, turns out that he's...Dad, he's going to court to get custody of his little brothers. That's why his older brother moved here. It's why he's been working so hard." Marcus pressed his hands to his eyes. "I told him that I wanted to help, in any way he needed it, and that I was okay with waiting for him to make a decision." 

Carl tried to picture what that must have been like. To have someone you care about, even after such a short time, going through a crisis like that. Marcus sat up and sighed. "He didn't tell me a lot about it. Hank said even less, which makes me think he knows more than he lets on, and North says that we should ask him about it." It made sense that Connor might not reveal everything. North, for her confident and blunt attitude, wanted to know everything about a situation, even if it wasn't appropriate at the time. 

"Well, what should you do about the situation?" Carl asked. Marcus frowned and then shrugged. "No, you obviously care about this boy, Marcus, so what do you want to do?" Carl waited as Marcus thought about it. "I want to be close to him in any way he'll have me." Marcus finally said. Carl took a sip of his tea. "I think you need to have another talk with Connor, Marcus, even if it is to see what the next course of action is."

"And what happens if he wants nothing to do with me?" Marcus said. "You haven't met him yet, Dad, but Connor is different. So different from anyone I've met before. After Simon, I didn't think I would ever feel this way again. He makes me want to talk more, about things that matter and things that don't, hell sometimes we don't talk at all. He's smart, funny when he wants to be, and he works himself to the bone because he thinks he doesn't have any choice. I just...I want to be there for him, however he'll take me."

"Then there is your answer." Carl said. Marcus collapsed back against the chair and pulled out his phone. He fiddled with it, pulling up Connor's contact information. It was still early in the day, and Connor might actually be taking a break from a case. His finger hovered on the 'call' button before pressing it. Carl watched, amused, as Marcus brought the phone up to his ear. The call went to voicemail and Marcus tried to hide his disappointment. 

"Hey, Connor, it's Marcus. I was hoping to catch you, but I figure that you're at work or at a crime scene or something. I know that we talked about, um, us, already, and nothing has changed in that sense! Um, I just wanted to see if you would be willing to talk some more? About us? Uh, anyway, give me a call back when you get a chance." He hung up and was bright red. Carl, who was doing nothing to hide his laughter, could only hope to meet the young man who could get his son so flustered. 

X

Hank pulled off to the side of the unmarked road. The cemetery was quiet, not a single person among the headstones, and Hank leaned forward to rest his head on the sterring wheel. He promised himself that he would come today. Fowler had even given him the day off from work, not saying a word, only patting his shoulder. Gathering his nerves, he opened the door and started off to where his son was buried. Cole's tombstone, which was similar in size to the others surrounding it, always hurt to look at. 

His son shouldn't be gone. What parent needed to bury their own child? For a moment, Hank simply stood there, hands fisted in his coat pockets, not saying a word. Finally, he let out a chocked laugh. "You always know how to make me speechless, huh, Cole?" Hank said, tears already falling down his face. "You would have been ten this year. We could have done so many things together. We should have had that time together, bud." There was no more anger left for the man who caused his sons death. Hank was too tired to keep it up.

"I hope you're happy, Cole. Wherever you are." Hank sniffled. "Guess I should tell you what's changed around here, huh? Well, they finally redid the gold course..." Hank talked for what seemed like forever. He told his boy everything, small or big, and soon he was sitting on the grass, his voice carrying softly around the section. "I got this new partner now. Haven't had a partner before. I remember how you used to dress up, and take my badge, and tell everyone that you were my partner." Hank's throat got tight. "That was one of my favorite things about you, Cole, you always wanted to be near me."

"Anyways, I got this new partner, Connor. You would have liked him, Cole, he's into everything like you. Gives me heart attacks when we're at a crime scene. He just jumps into things, sometimes I think he does it just to mess with me, but I know he means well." Hank paused. "I haven't told him much about you, Cole. It's...it's hard to talk about you. I'm trying to be better about it. Maybe Connor would like to hear about you, I think it'll help." In the distance, another car rolled off behind Hank's. Hank was familiar with the sound. 

Fowler walked over and put down a small parcel of flowers. He got down on the ground next to Hank, not saying a word. "You didn't have to come." Hank croacked out. Fowler nodded. "You're right, I didn't have to come, but I wanted to. This never gets any easier, Hank, and you don't have to be alone on today of all days." It was times like this that Hank knew he could never repay Jeffrey for his help during the first initial months, and years, following Cole's death. 

The Captain had gone to bat for him, dozens of times, and stepped in where he could. Folwer was probably the reason that Hank still even had his job; without him, Hank might still be passed out on the floor, buried in a bottle somewhere. Instead, he still had his job, still had a home, was able to pull himself out of his drinks when he couldn't manage to get out of bed in the beginning. "I think that Connor deserves to know about him. I've seen him looking at my desk, so he's seen Cole's picture, but he never asks. Probably doesn't want to risk making me uncomfortable."

"The kid always does that. Why the sudden desire to tell him about Cole?" Fowler asked. Hank didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't know if Connor's said anything to you yet, but I want him to know that there are parents out there that give a damn. That would do anything in their power to ensure that their child stays safe." Hank looked over to see Jeffrey's face morphing into one of concern. "I loved Cole, Jeff, and when I look at Connor...sometimes I wonder if this is Cole's way of checking in on me. That's why I'm going to tell Connor about Cole." They were silent for the rest of the visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I am late with this chapter. Finals week through me for a loop. So, read, enjoy, and relax peeps!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around for weeks. But, I have it mapped out (roughly) so let's see where it goes, shall we? Here are some age ranges to keep in mind. Connor is around age 26 (he does look young in the game), Nines (RK900) is going to be older in this story but he's 28. Bryan (the model that Hank shoots in the park) is 13 and baby boy Collin (The RK model on the roof with Daniel in the beginning of the game) is 9. Enjoy peeps!


End file.
